Will You Dance For Me?
by WintersBlaze
Summary: [AU InuKag] Going through a tradegy, Kagome swears that she will never dance again, but after a certain incident with a certain somebody on an elevator, will she change her mind? [Inspired by the book 'Can You Keep a Secret']
1. Elephants and Elevators

**_A/N: Alright I know I have like 1000 other stories to finish but I'm feeling really happy right now, so after the first part, it's no longer sad. and I think that I might be changing the title. So send in suggestions or something! _**

****

**_Will You Dance for Me?_ **

**Chapter 1: Elevators and Elephants**

**  
By WintersBlaze**

The music became faster and faster as Kagome glided down the stage with a gracefulness that only she could possess. Her celery green dress whirled around her in layers of lace and satin every time she did a twirl or a leap. Her determination and pride were the things that really kept her going. She danced for her father, who had been diagnosed with Cancer a year ago, and was now slowly dieing. Kagome was absorbed into the music. When she danced she felt like nothing else existed, only her and the music and her inspiration.

Suddenly the music stopped, as did Kagome as she looked over to see her mother crying. Kagome stood frozen as she stared at her mother.

Her voice was shaky, "Mom?"

"Kagome, honey," Her mother tried to smile but failed, "get your stuff, we have to go."

Kagome nodded mutely. She knew what was happening. She hopped down off the stage and grabbed her small duffle bag. Slipping off her ballet shoes, she replaced them with her sneakers and then zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright." She wiped a stray tear away. "Let's go."

The drive to the hospital where her dad was staying was only a few minutes but felt like a few hours. She could feel her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach with every inch that they got closer to the building. The tears running down her cheeks fell at a alarming rate but she didn't really care.

The vehicle came to a halt in a parking space and Kagome opened the door and stepped out. The autumn wind nipped at her through her thin leggings but she ignored it and jogged quickly toward the hospital. Once she got inside she didn't stop and kept sprinting till she got to her father's room down the hallway.

As the doorway came into view, she noticed that it sat ajar. Hesitantly she set her small hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. It swung open silently and she stared with a pained look at the mound that was lying on the white hospital bed. Slowly but surely a head with choppy chestnut hair turn toward her.

Kagome saws her fathers face and began to choke back sobs. His eyes had grown puffier than usual and his face looked bloated and pained from all the fluids that were being pumped into him. His complexion looked pale and sick and his azure eyes had lost their usual sparkle.

Her father gave a small smile to her and motioned her with a finger to come beside.

And so she did.

Her steps were small and gentle. Almost as if she were afraid if she caused to the ground to quiver she might break her fragile father.

Kagome made her way over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Her fathers eyes closed for a slight moment, Kagome's heart sped up and she took his hand in hers.

Sensing her distress, her father opened his eyes to reassure her.

The tears swelled up in her eyes again and made trails down her cheek. Her lowered her head as her frame quivered.

"Kagome don't cry, please, you know it makes me cry to see you cry." her father pleaded.

Kagome kept her head down but nodded in understanding.

Suddenly her father's weak voice became serious.

"Kagome, look at me." She raised her head. "I want you to do something for me, ok?"

"Anything." she whispered.

"I want you to never give up your dreams." He croaked. "'Cause wherever you are and whatever you're doing, I'll always be watching down on you."

Kagome's voice became frantic, "Please Daddy don't leave me!"

He ignored her, "I'll be your guardian angle…"

His eyes closed and Kagome could tell within her heart and from the machines that he was gone from her

Kagome raced up into her room and slammed the door, tossing her blue duffle bag on the floor during the process. Why her! Why her damnit! WHY! What had she ever done to deserve this!

Violently yanking the blue duffle bag from the floor she rummaged through it until she found her pink ballet slippers.

Waving them back and forth, she turned toward the picture of her father sitting on the desk and she started to scream.

"You told me I should never give up my dreams! But why should I? You gave up! You gave up your life!" Kagome's sobs wracked her frame. "If you gave up then I can give up! My dreams are nothing without you!"

Taking the slippers by the ribbons of them she threw them towards her open closet where they fell into the back corner and stayed there unwanted.

"I'll never dance again! Never!"

She dropped the duffle bag on the floor and back up to the wall where she slumped against it. Where she continued to cry silently in her arms.

"Never…"

* * *

-Three Years Later- 

Kagome's point of view

Smile and nod. Smile and nod. Yes, I think I'm getting the hang of this. I don't _have _to pay attention, I just have to _look _like I am. I gave a small smirk. Yes, who's good? I'm good!

"Higurashi is something the matter?"

Crap. He saw the smirk.

"Um, no why would you think that?" I gave him a juicy smile. And in return I got a dry one. Ugh, the people here are so not friendly.

He shook his head "No, reason, so as I was saying…"

Oh, god. Not again. Maybe, I should listen this time…

"…stock market is not doing to good, our stocks have gone down 10 in value in the last month!"

I quirked an eyebrow and feigned surprise. Um, is that bad?

"So, now we have to find a way to boost our sales, and that's where you come in."

Oh, joy. I took a sip of my coffee…

"I've assigned you to partner up with the president of this company."

…and spit it out all over the table.

"What!"

He gave me a dirty look. "Well since our company _is_ a _woman's_ beauty line, would it not make sense to ask a _woman's_ opinion?"

I sputtered and stuttered. "W-well, yah, but…but, wouldn't make more sense for somebody like Rin to do it? I mean she's more in touch with her feminine side then I am. Not to mention she _is_ Sesshomaru's girlfriend!"

The man across from her gave her a criticizing look. "That's Mr. Tama to you."

I rolled my eyes. Who cares I don't even know what this guy looks like. "Whatever, tomato tomatoe, it's all the same thing."

The man gave a sniff. "Well, if you must know they have recently gone through a rather messy fight and no longer wish to speak to one another at the moment."

OH, well _that_ I can sympathize with. I guess…maybe.

"Well, give him my humblest sympathies, and tell him I'd be honored to work with him."

Geez, I feel like I could damn well bow right now.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi, you won't regret it." He gave a smile. I know, shocking.

I chuckled and reached to shake his hand. "We'll see, it was nice meeting you Mr.-"

Shit.

I took a peak at the business card he had given me. I squinted. Ho-bo?

"-Mr. Hobo," I replied professionally.

His smile died and his hand shaking ceased. "Actually, it's Hojo."

My smile dropped and I could feel my face start to burn with embarrassment.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Mr. Hobo-jo! Mr. Hojo!" I scrambled up from my chair and quickly grabbed my briefcase and information papers.

I shuffled backward away from Mr. Hojo. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. HoJO, but I really should be going! Places to go, people to see! Later!"

I quickly spun around and with all of my luck and ignorance, ran right into the wooden door. I stood there for a moment, shamelessly lost before opening the door and slamming it in my wake.

Oh god, is it over? Please tell me it's over.

I leaned against the door, feeling like I just moved a two ton elephant a foot away.

If this is happening to me when I am talking to no more than a business dude, what the hell am I going to do when I meet the president of the actual company.

I groaned and pushed my self off the door as I made my way down the business looking hallway with my briefcase in hand.

And then, I saw my savior.

He was carrying a tray of complimentary champagne on tray.

I'm not exactly a champagne person, but at that point I'd take what I could get.

I walked calmly up to him and took a glass off the tray and twirled around as I took a sip of it.

"Thank you, come again!" I heard him call.

I threw up my briefcase hand. "Don't count it!"

Making my way toward the elevator I stuck out my little pinky and pressed the down button.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

I look down at the empty champagne glass in my hand. Crap, what am I going to do with this?

I look around and spot a plant.

Perfect.

I give a glance over my shoulder, and shove the glass into the thick leaves of the bush. Yes, there that should be sufficient. I bend over to look at the plant from all angles. Nope, no signs of a stashed cup.

Ding!

I snap my head back to the doors as they open and I see a guy around my age waiting in the elevator give me a questioning look. Straightening up I clear my throat and gracefully walk into the elevator, press my floor button, and stand on the opposite side of the other man.

I stand there for a moment. Is it just me, or is his hair silver? I tilt my head to right a little to stare out the corner of my eye.

Wow, it really is silver! And he has dog ears? I let my eyes wander lower, lower, lower-

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I snap my eyes back up to his face, and I flush with embarrassment.

"What? No! I was just…just uh-"

The man smirks. "Checking me out?"

I smirk. "Cocky are we?"

He returns my smirk. "Only when provoked."

I blush again. God, what is my problem? I _never_ blush around men.

I flip my long midnight hair back. "I'm not an animal, although I couldn't say the same for you."

He grins at me and I feel my heart beat faster. "Ooo, vicious are we?"

I look into his eyes and only then notice. He gorgeous! Is my heart beating faster? Damn. I think I'm going into cardiac arrest.

"Only when provoked." I give him a juicy smile. And I get one back. I feel my knees weaken. What is this guy doing to me? Oh well just 20 more floors and I'll be-

Suddenly I feel the ground swept out from under my feet and I find myself on the floor, the elevators lights turn off, and I can hear ringing coming from out in the hall.

Oh god, please tell me that isn't the fire alarm.

Oh my god.

Oh My God!

OH MY GOD!

I hear the other guy mutter a curse.

"AH, WE"RE GONNA DIE!" I yelp. I jerk up from low seat.

"What?" I hear him question.

A red light comes on and I can hear a voice coming from the speakers. "Alright everybody keep calm."

Keep _calm_? I can hardly breath, let alone stay calm!

I leap over to the man and grip him around the waist.

"I don't wanna die, I'm to young to die, I'm only 21!"

I feel him wrap an arm around me. "It's okay we're not-"

"No, it's not okay!" I holler.

"There's still so many things I haven't done yet!"

"Okay, but-"

I cut him off, "I haven't had children, I've never saved a life, I've never…" I take out the 'top 30 wild things I want to do before I'm 30' list from my pocket I always carry around.

"I've never gone to France! I've never bungee jumped! I've never had sex in an elevator! I've never-"

"Is that what you want to do? Have sex in an elevator?"

"Yes! And I also want to-"

My voice was stopped when I felt his lips plunge down over mine and I feel my mind go blank on anything else but this man in front of me as I respond to him

Oh my, I hardly know this guy, and I'm about to do _it_ with him. In an elevator!

I gasp as he spins me and presses me against the elevator wall.

I feel him tugging on the buttons on my white button up shirt and I fumble for his.

Trailing hot kisses down my neck he gets to my pulse and lathes it with his tongue as he undoes the last shirt button and pulls the shirt off of me and drops it onto the floor.

Finally, which a sense of pride, I get the last button undone and push back his shirt as he lays me down on the elevator floor.

* * *

"Ah! I can't find my underwear! Where are they?" I scurry along the walls of the elevator trying to squint through the dim red lighting for any trace of my favorite panties. 

"I don't know." He says coolly then smirks. "Are you sure you were wearing any to begin with?"

"Well you as any would know." I glare at him.

"Perhaps" he replies.

Whatever, I give up maybe they went they just disappeared into thin air. "Ah, screw it." I grumble as I put on my black skirt without underwear. I guess I'll know what it feels to go commando.

As soon as I get myself together I hear a beep and the elevator lights suddenly come back to life, as well as the elevator it's self and it continues it's journey down to the next floor.

Gee, how original. I struggle to get my red high heels back on.

Ding!

The doors open on the elevator, and a short and stout Chinese guy steps onto the elevator.

"Going down?" he says to us and I struggle to keep in my laugh.

"Yes, sir we are."

He gives us both a smile. "Oh that's-" I see him stop and point at something in disgust. "What is _that_?"

I look to what he's pointing at and gasp. Shit, my underwear!

My silver haired elevator lover speaks up. "That would look to be a pair of panties, sir"

I bite the insides of my cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Well, what are a pair of panties doing in an elevator? Are they yours?"

The dog-eared man quirked and eyebrow. "Do I look like I wear those kind of panties sir?"

The Chinese guy blushes and becomes silent as he stands facing the doors.

I turn and give Inuyasha a thumbs up and he gives me a smirk. He pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles something down on it with a pen from his pocket.

Ding!

The elevator doors open once more on the 2nd floor and both men step up to the doors. As the door opens my silver haired elevator lover turns around gives me the paper then walks out of the elevator.

I stand confused for a second before looking down at the piece of paper.

Inuyasha Tama - 739-3783

* * *

A/N: Well, whata think love it, hate it? please let me know. 


	2. Birds and Blunders

_**Will You Dance For Me?**_

A/N: Alright so I think I've decided for sure that ill be doing this one normal POV and not Kagome's cause I've never written a story in first person before. still looking for a new title send in suggestions thanks!

R**E**_V_IE**W**_S_

**neon blue: Hehe, I'm glad I made you laugh. Thanks for reviewin' **

**GKUCutie: Thanks, I'll try and update as much as I can. Thanks for the review.**

**princesslali2148: Thanks I appreciate that. Be looking for more shortly**

**shelby: Yup it's a story, thanks for reviewing!**

**KiaraBaby: Kay, I'll keep going! Cause you guys are awesome! Yay! And I love **

**cookies! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DaRkAnGeL357: Yah, it is kind of sad and it will be brought up in the story much later again. Thanks for reviewing!**

**mythicalspirit14: Thanks. I'm on it! **

**  
Michelle: Glad you like, I was hoping that people would think it was funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SD6789: When I look back on it now, this story at the beginning is very out of character for Kagome and Inuyasha, but it will get a little bit more into character as it goes on. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Will You Dance For Me?

Chapter 2: Birds and Blunders

By WintersBlaze

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

Come on, go faster! 

I stare, as the arrow above the doors gets closer to the number one.

It's torture, I tell you torture!

Why is this elevator being so slow!

I tug at the bottom of my skirt for the hundredth time and I glance down at the panties in the corner.

Should I take them? I mean, I don't want to have to go on the plane back to New York City with no underwear on.

What if they think I'm some terrorist and make me strip all the way down? What if they lock me up for indecent exposure and make me let the company president down?

I'll lose my job!

And I'll get my home taken away!

I'll have to learn to juggle!

And then join the circus!

I stop to mentally slap myself. Don't be stupid Kagome, nothing will happen to you. Chill out.

Suddenly the elevator door opens. I totally forget about the debate of the panties and rush out the door toward the main entrance.

The marble floors had been polished to a shine and I had to slow down my speed as to not slip and make a fool of myself.

Well, not that I already have…

People rush by me in a hurry to get to their destination and I feel them bump into my briefcase a few times as they do so.

Do they _have _to walk so close to me? I mean they've got the whole bloody main foyer to walk about, why do they have to walk right be me?

Grr…business people. How on earth did I ever become one?

A happy grin comes onto my face as I reach the revolving door and I spin it open and step outside.

I raise my arms above head and give a happy smile.

Freedom!

Putting my arms back down, I walk toward the nearest coffee stand and order my beautiful coffee.

Man, do I ever need this…I take a sip and chock back tears.

What is this stuff?

I grimace it tastes like black tar that has been curdled with milk to give it an extra oomph.

I sigh. Oh, well, I'll take what I can get.

Spotting a wooden bench close by I walk to it and sit down and open the piece of white paper in my hand.

I stare at the small innocent piece of white paper.

Great, is this what my life has come too? Drinking awful tasting coffee in the Washington Park, with no underwear, as I stare at a small piece of paper with a name and seven numbers scrawled on it.

I took another gulp of hot poison as I continue to look at the piece of paper.

Inuyasha Tama…maybe he's like a sex therapist or something? I blush. Nah he's to macho for that. Hm, maybe he runs his own company. Like Sesshomaru.

I tilt my head thoughtfully and bring my coffee to my mouth.

Wait…Sesshomaru?

I freeze.

Sesshomaru…Inuyasha…Inuyasha Tama…Sesshomaru Tama…Tama…TAMA?

They…they…

What? No way, I'm being ridiculously crazy.

I sigh.

There is _ABSOLUTLEY_ no way. Things like that don't happen to me. They only ever happen in cheesy movies and ironic romance novels.

And my life does not have ironic romance.

My life has _no_ romance. Period.

Crappy, crappy love life…

I turn my head to my left and see a robin perched on the hand rest.

It looks at me and chirps.

I glare at it.

"Hey, it'll happen one day just you wait and see."

The bird tilts its head.

"Yeah, that's right."

I bring the foul tasting drink to my mouth again. Ugh, why am I still drinking this anyway?

Holding the cup by the bottom, I take off the lid and set it beside me.

A sudden gust of wind sweeps my hair to the side and I watch as my special piece of paper is stolen by it.

"No!" I jerk to the side and reach out and grab the small paper.

"Ha, gotch-AH!" Horrifically, I watch as my cardboard coffee cups tumbles out of my hand.

And it's target?

My lap.

I shriek as my half empty cup of coffee soaks through my black skirt and runs down my legs and towards my bare rump.

Staring at my skirt blankly, I hear the robin chirp next to me.

I turn to look at him and find it staring back at me.

I glare.

"What are you looking at? You don't know me."

The bird flies away.

I sigh and slump over in my seat.

This day could not get any worse…

* * *

Normal POV

Rubbing her throbbing elbow, Kagome struggled in the airport bathroom to climb out of her now dried coffee smelling skirt and into a pair of extra underwear and faded jeans. After once banging her head on the bathroom wall and now slamming her elbow into the sanitary napkin box, she seriously now was considering that this day _could_ get worse. She was pretty sure the lady in the stall next to her was getting a little frightened.

Sitting down on the lidded toilet, she unbuttoned her white shirt and put on her forest green long sleeve shirt before taking off her red heels and switching them for a pair of Converse's.

Kagome sighed, relieved at the change in the clothes she put on. This was how she dressed. She didn't wear fancy shoes or racy tops and flirty bottoms, unless she had too, she just put on what was comfy.

The way she dressed was also the reason she was surprised at the fact that she should help the company president.

Her? Help the company president?

It was like asking a three old to help you with your taxes. Pointless, and even a little cruel.

Stuffing her business clothes in the duffle bag, she swung her duffle bag onto her shoulder, unlocked the door and stepped out where she then headed for the sinks.

Kagome stopped in front of the mirror. Her normally bright complexion looked tired and stressed and her hair well…looked like sex hair. Which was kind of not ironic in an ironic way.

Bending down she splashed some cold water on her face, dried it and them applied some mascara and gloss, before taking a few strokes through her hair with her brush.

She looked at her complexion after she was done. Much better.

Kagome grabbed her duffle bag and swung it onto her shoulder before stepping out of the woman's bathroom and toward her gate where there were already tons of people lined up.

She gave a sigh.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *


End file.
